


An Enterprising Affair

by Augustus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Spock is interested; Kirk is already taken.





	

"I'm sorry, Spock, but there's someone else."

Spock nodded, his face irritatingly serene as always. "I _had_ wondered whether you and Lieutenant Uhura..."

"Uhura?" Kirk broke in. "My true love is a thousand times the woman that _she_ is." As the door to his quarters opened, he reached out a hand to caress the doorway tenderly before ushering Spock inside, his gaze lingering momentarily on the provocative plane of the nearby wall. 

Spock's eyes registered understanding. "It would seem that your anthropomorphism of the Enterprise has evolved into an emotional attachment."

Kirk ignored him in favour of flirting with a particularly saucy stretch of ceiling.

"This is most illogical, Jim." Spock grasped Kirk's shoulder, forcing him to pay attention. "Can a machine reciprocate your feelings towards it? Can it act as your companion, your lover?"

Kirk's eyes flickered towards a cylindrical air vent in the far wall. A slow smile began to grow on his lips, but his fond reminiscence was halted all too soon by a painful increase in the pressure of Spock's fingers on his shoulder. "That hurts," he said crossly, pushing his friend's hand away. The pain, however, had cleared his mind a little, and he felt a sudden rush of embarrassment that even the sensation of the Enterprise's floor beneath his feet couldn't overcome.

Why was Spock _looking_ at him like that? Was it so very wrong for a man and his spaceship to be in love?

After an uncomfortably long silence, Spock finally spoke, his expression unchanged, but his eyes dark and unusually guarded. "I am unable to understand, but I learned long ago that it is a fruitless waste of energy to attempt to change your mind."

Kirk nodded authoritatively in agreement. Still, it might have been nice if Spock had tried a _little_ harder. The Enterprise could be a little icy when they were in the darker regions of space. A little Vulcan heat couldn't go astray. 

Spock moved as though to leave, then paused, uncharacteristically indecisive. There was something rather endearing in the line of his defeated shoulders.

"Spock," Kirk began, then paused, looking to the Enterprise for support. The lines of the room stared back at him, poignant and resigned. His ship was truly a great lady, selfless to the very end. _I will always love you. Always,_ he promised. A distant sigh from the engine room was the only reply.

His mind made up, Kirk moved towards his First Officer. "Spock," he said again. "Wait."

Spock turned, looking at him expectantly. "Yes, Jim?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I _had_ intended to spend a few hours cataloguing the soil samples we took this afternoon. If there is something you would prefer me to do, however..."

The floor creaked encouragingly. "I would like you to stay here with me," Kirk blurted out, before he had time to change his mind.

For a man who was supposed to be in control of his emotions, Spock was infuriatingly fond of smirking. "Are you not worried that your 'true love' will be jealous?"

Kirk looked around the room, his eyes narrowed and his ears straining to hear any tell take squeaks or groans. "I... think she wants to watch," he said finally.

One eyebrow raised, Spock shook his head. "If you say so, Jim."

Kirk opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. They could spend the evening debating the complexities of the bond between man and machine, or he could let the subject drop and find something more interesting to do with Spock's mouth.

For all of her virtues, the Enterprise was lamentably bad at giving head.


End file.
